


Chaos Holiday

by sky_fish



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Bears, Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Skiing, Winter, light injury, slightly hinted romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: To celebrate the release of their new DVD, Koyama organized a skiing trip for NEWS. While Koyama manages to hurt himself (again) and Shige loses his wallet (again), Tegoshi and Massu get attacked by a bear...





	Chaos Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my old lj-stuff here to AO3, today some NEWS shorties. This was originally written in February 2013(!) for the lj "fullswing_fic" fanfiction community's contest "Utsukushii FIC ni suru yo". Back then it was the first time entered a contest. The fic was and is unbetaed, but I gave it a quick look-through to get rid of the most horrible English mistakes I made. My English is still not perfect, but I think I improved quite a lot since I started writing English fanfics in 2012. Anyway, please don't expect too much of this lol (As I like to think that I also improved in writing so I find my old stuff kinda... meh? ^^") But still, I think this is a nice little fic for in between, especially if you need a break from summer, as this is set in winter! Now please have fun reading and help me spreading the NEWS-(member)-Ai!

Koyama loved celebrating. He ever did and since NEWS had become four people, he felt the desire to celebrate together even more. The members' birthdays, the publication of Shige's novel, their comeback single, the single after their comeback single or whatever kind of celebrations, even if he had to make them up, were reasons enough for him to gather his fellow band members and yeah, celebrate!

"It's to strengthen our bonds!" he used to say. "I want to spend as much time as possible together with my most precious friends."

Sometimes, the other members found their friend's enthusiasm annoying, for example Shige, when he had planned a weekend with reading books or writing or Tegoshi when he didn't want to skip futsal training again, and even Massu when he was just having plans anyway. But since all of them knew how important all of this was to their lovely leader and how much effort and love he used to put into all the organization, they ended up participating in every single celebration he came up with, anyway.

This time, to celebrate the release of their first concert DVD as a four member group, Koyama really had come up with something special. Not only going out for dinner (which he had to pay anyway) or a movie night or singing their lungs out at the karaoke-bar, no, this time it was a vacation for a whole bunch of days! In more detail, Koyama had planned winter holidays including skiing and sleeping over in a real ski hut somewhere north of Tokio where there was actual snow, or at least anough to add some fake snow on top.

"Exciting, isn't it?" he asked the other members with sparkling eyes as he showed them some prospects just a second before he confessed that he had already booked the bus and the ski hut for them.

Without any further comment, Shige sighed, planning to put the books he was about to read on the weekend into his luggage for the trip, Massu rolled his eyes and Tegoshi reached for his phone to text his futsal colleagues that he had to skip another practise match. Koyama beamed. He had known he could count on his guys!

~*~*~*~*~

Just a few days later, on a cold day in February, the four NEWS members met at Tokio's central bus station and went on the earliest bus Koyama was able to book (as it was cheaper, he had to admit) to get to their vacation's destination, hiding their faces with caps, hats, scarves and glasses so that they would not get recognized immediately.

"Uwaaaahhhh~, look Shige, look!" Koyama was totally being Koyama nevertheless, noisy and excitedly pointing out how beautiful the bold trees out there were.

"Whatever is beautiful about them?!" Massu, who was sitting one row behind Koyama and Shige together with Tegoshi who was listening to music with his iPod, complained.

Actually, he was just annoyed about Koyama being so noisy while he wanted to sleep, but Koyama didn't fall out of his High-Tension-Koyama-mood and even found something positive about the too high appointed heater in the bus.

"It gives you the feeling of summer and winter getting together with the hot and the cold. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Idiot...," Shige mumbled over that nonsense before he unsuccessfully continued trying to calm his best friend down since he already feared that their cover would get blown up soon.

Tegoshi, who started to complain noisily because of the loooong loooong bus ride soon, asking why Koyama didn't simply book a flight, wasn't of any help either. He just couldn't wait to get his skis under his feet and rush down the ski piste. Massu eventually just gave up on sleeping and let the others be noisy, while concentrating on a little game with sorting his M & M's before eating them.

~*~*~*~*~

"Eeeeeeeh?! You didn't book a ski hut with single rooms for us?!"

Tegoshi was shocked when the four of them finally arrived at their goal after hours - a cute tiny little ski hut in Canadian block house style with a living room and tiny kitchen, one small bath and two bedrooms for two people each. He threw his bag onto the ground, crossed his arms and pouted towards Koyama who looked even more shocked.

"Eh?" the leader wondered, looking at Tegoshi with big innocent eyes. "Is there a problem with that? I thought if Shige and I share rooms and you and Massu, we could save a bit of money and isn't it always more fun sharing rooms?"

At least that was what Koyama was thinking and Shige and Massu didn't complain either.

"Maybe it's fun for you and Shige but I can't get my important beauty sleep if I share rooms with Massu! His snoring is just soooo loud and it even got worse over the years!" Tegoshi stated, pointing at his friend, who was chewing on some snacks right now, ignoring the other man's complaining.

Koyama sighed, dropping his head. "I thought it was a good idea...," he murmured. He just loved sharing rooms with his best friend and probably didn't consider the other member's needs.

"Ne, Kei-chan, don't be sad. I like the idea," Shige remarked, reaching his hand to gently pat Koyama's shoulder and flashing him an encouraging smile.

"Aah~ Thank you, Shige!" Koyama answered relieved, grabbing his best friends' hands, making puppy eyes at him. "So let's bring our stuff to our room, ne?"

But Koyama made his plans without Tegoshi.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec!"

The youngest lifted his hands and glared towards Shige and Koyama who already got a hold onto their bags for heading to their room. He took a deep breath and pointed at Koyama.

"Since YOU are the one who messed up, YOU should share rooms with Massu! I'll go with Shige instead, right, Shige?"

"Uhm, OK... I'm fine with that either. Whatever," the other answered and nodded.

"Eh?! What?!" Koyama's heart cracked a little. He couldn't believe it. "But... Shige..."

He pouted, but it couldn't be helped. Tegoshi had already left the living room with his head up high and while Shige just shrugged his shoulders and followed their blondie, it could be heard that Tegoshi was already picking the biggest and most comfortable looking bed in the house. 

Koyama, however, was standing there, abandoned by his best friend and beaten by Tegoshi (like always) and had to sit down on the living room's small couch when his knees got weak about his friends' reactions. He buried his face in his hands and sighed even louder than before.

"Don't worry, Kei-chan, I've got some earplugs," Massu smiled, offering him some snacks.

Koyama sighed again, appreciating his friend's gesture, who was already used to be critisised for his snoring. If only the earplugs would be of any help...

~*~*~*~*~

After eating a nice warm dinner they prepared by themselves (which almost turned into a dangerous accident before Shige and Massu took the large knife away from Koyama who was trying to chop some vegetables) and taking turns in taking a hot shower, the four members went to bed early since they wanted to go skiing the next morning. Of course, Massu slept well with his stomach full and of course, the earplugs he gave Koyama didn't really help against the snoring. So after a few hours of trying to get some sleep, Koyama escaped with a pillow and his blanket into the living room where he tried to make himself comfortable on the quite small couch.

It was obvious that he didn't get much sleep the past night, when Koyama and his fellow members got up early. After a cup of coffee and a sloppy breakfast, they were soon sitting in the gondola up to the mountains, ready to ski. Tegoshi was already planning the most exciting and dangerous ski-run he could possibly come up with, while Shige, who was still at rookie level of skiing protested, and Massu was laughing. Koyama yawned.

"Kei-chan, you're not that advanced in skiing either, right?" Shige suddenly shook his best friend's shoulder, looking at him troubled, which obviously told that he didn't want to follow that crazy man and Massu down the piste with neck breaking speed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still a beginner, I guess," Koyama answered nodding.

"OK, so let's pair up in teams of two! Me and Kei-chan will take it slow and you two can do whatever you want at least if you don't meet an accident," Shige proposed, meeting three nodding heads.

~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after, they arrived at the top of the mountain and while Koyama was still struggling with the binding of his skis, Tegoshi already did some warm-up exercise and was all smiles. When Massu and Tegoshi started off with a thrilled shout of joy, Shige shouted something of being careful and meeting for lunch in a few hours behind them. Massu waved approval with one of his ski sticks, almost hitting Tegoshi, who was already about to try a first jump.

"Oh my Gosh...," Shige's hand met his forehead. He should stop worrying. It wouldn't help anyway.

"I'm ready now, we can start as well, Shige!" Koyama chimed. "But let's make it slow... it would be bad if someone got hurt, right? After all, we're idols!"

Shige turned around. Koyama was grinning widely at his best friend, obviously excited, and Shige nodded. At least one of his members was thinking rationally...

...Or at least that was what Shige had thought. But of course, he was wrong, and so he wasn't even really surprised when only a few minutes later after their start, Koyama started getting hysteric when he realized that the ski under his feet got faster and faster and these strange sticks in his hands didn't really help to slow down. His skiing looked really dangerous somehow.

"Kei-chan? Stop fooling around, OK?" Shige insisted in a serious voice.

"Shige? SHIGE?! Where is the break here?! Help!" Koyama screamed. He sounded serious as well.

The older one got panicked completely and Shige's jaw dropped when Koyama finally overtook Shige although he was making much more curves than the other.

"Wait, wait, Kei-chan, what do you mean, break?!"

Shige panicked as well when he realized that Koyama actually wasn't fooling around at all. His friend just sped up more and more, standing on his skis in a really awkward position, the ski sticks high in the air.

When Shige saw that Koyama couldn't control the skis at all any longer, but was slowly but surely heading straight forward abroad of the piste, he stopped and screamed. "KEI-CHAN! Watch out there is -"

But of course, it was too late and just a second later with a high, panicked squeal, Koyama had vanished in a huge amount of down falling snow.

"- A tree...," Shige finished his sentense, squinting his eyes.

Koyama had somehow managed to hit the largest tree in the area, and was now buried under a mountain of snow that had fallen off the branches. Shige sighed before he slowly opened his eyes again. He sped up and soon reached the place of the accident, searching for some signs of life of his best friend. Thank God, he could hear some mumbling, which had to be Koyama's cursing. At least his friend didn't lose conscious.

"Kei-chan, are you alright?" Shige asked worried, as he started to free Koyama from all the snow.

The man tried to pushed away some snow as well, as he slowly appeared again. He didn't really look alright, Shige had to admit. His face was deep red from the cold of the snow, one of the ski sticks must have hit him, since Koyama was now rubbing the back of his head, and his skis where anywhere but on his feet. One of the skis even seemed oddly crooked... Then, when Shige grabbed Koyama's arm and wanted to help him stand up again, Koyama screamed in pain.

"What?! Kei-chan, what is it?!" Shige asked, panicking, letting his friend drop back into the snow. "Are you hurt?"

"Ah... I don't know... there's something wrong with my leg I think," Koyama groaned in pain, and Shige bit his lip again.

Of course, he was hurt. It wouldn't have been Koyama if he wouldn't manage to get hurt on a skiing trip, right? Damned. As Koyama couldn't stand up even not with Shige's help, Shige sighed again. He took out his cell phone from somewhere in his ski suit's pocked and called for an emergency doctor. Now everything they could do was to wait for help. Shige sat down next to his friend and looked at him with a pitiful look.

"Ne, Kei-chan," he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer but he had to ask. "With being a beginner you didn't mean by any chance that you NEVER tried skiing before, did you?"

Koyama looked at him with his famous puppy eyes but didn't answer. Shige sighed. He should have known better. It was Koyama after all. And he should have gotten suspicious at least when Koyama didn't know how to use the ski sticks properly and had trouble with the binding of his skis, right? Why didn't he notice?

"You should have told us! We could have taken a skiing instructor!" Shige scolded his best friend.

Koyama pouted and avoided Shige's look with a murmured, "On TV it looks so easy..."

"Give me a break, Kei-chan!" the other idol yelled, making his friend almost cry. He quickly came a bit closer and when a single tear run down Koyama's cheek, he rubbed his friend's back and apologised for raising his voice.

A bit later, help was coming to pick Koyama up. Thank God he didn't break his leg but its condition was anything but good either. So the doctor, after aiding it properly, forced him to promise to stay in bed for the rest of the ski trip and to take it slow after that. Koyama whined a lot since he really wanted to enjoy this trip and rehearsals where coming up for next week, but it couldn't be helped and Shige pointed out that he should better recover now than having to deal with a hurting leg during work. Of course, Shige was right.

When the doctor and his helpers managed to get Koyama down to the next gondola, Shige followed them by ski, concentrating on his best friend, who seemed really in trouble. During that whole incident, Shige didn't notice that he lost something on his way...

~*~*~*~*~

"Ne, Massu... Shige texted that Koyama got hurt and they are heading back to the ski hut,” Tegoshi stated as if he was reading some boring morning news while he and Massu were already sitting in the appointed restaurant waiting for the other two members. "I guess we don't have to wait with ordering lunch any longer. Oh -"

Massu was already eating his first bowl of meat and rice when he looked up to Tegoshi. When the heck did he order that!? Tegoshi sighed and ordered something for himself as well.

When Massu wanted to continue their route after lunch, Tegoshi hold him back after checking his phone once more.

"Wait, I think we have to go back up to the top one more time, seems like Shige lost his wallet!" the youngest group member said, showing Massu the message he had received from Shige.

"Maaaan, again?!" Massu sighed. "Really, those two kids are driving me insane...”

Tegoshi shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he lost it at the scene of Kei-chan's accident? Let's go there and take a look!"

They did what Tegoshi suggested and when they saw the accident's scene, both of them could imagine what had happened to their friend, just like if they had been there by themselves. Unfortunately, they couldn't find Shige's wallet though, and so, after some time the gave up.

"That's annoying. Let's go down, finally," Massu said and Tegoshi nodded. Then he looked at the forest in front of them. He grinned and looked at his friend.

"Massu... what about a short-cut?" Tegoshi asked.

~*~*~*~*~

In the end, Massu and Tegoshi's short-cut turned out as not short at all and they managed to get completely lost in the middle of the forest. It got even worse when Tegoshi started to scream for help, and didn't receive any answer by a human being but therefore seemed to have managed to wake up a bear from its winter sleep which was now crawling out of its dark cave with an annoyed growl and shortly after stood there in its full height right in front of Tegoshi, bearing it's teeth as if it was preparing for dinner.

Tegoshi squeaked and started to cry.

In order to save his friend, Massu screamed to get the bear's attention and as it turned around towards him slowly, Massu jumped against the bear with his full body, slamming it with all of his might. The bear lost its balance and slammed against a trunk when it fell down. While Tegoshi squealed, his face buried in his hands, the bear made a hurt sound and then just lay there in the snow without moving any longer.

"Oh my Gosh, Massu!" Tegoshi cried and shaking pointed at the not moving animal. "What did you do?! You killed a bear!"

Massu slapped Tegoshi's head slightly and grabbed his hand so that he couldn't get lost, as they continued their run through the snow after taking off their skis.

"I'm sure it just got knocked out! And don't think about the bear, think about the fact that I just saved your life!"

Tegoshi stared at Massu who hold his hand firmly. He blushed a little when he fully realized it. His eyes widened in excitement.

"You're right! Massu - you're a hero!" Tegoshi finally smiled, pressing Massu's hand.

~*~*~*~*~

That night, after they finally managed to find their way back, Tegoshi slept in the same room with his hero Massu out of his own free will, and so Shige and Koyama could share the other room.

While his best friend was totally spaced out from a few pain killers and had already started to talk even more nonsense than usual in his delirium, Shige smiled as he tenderly brushed his hand through Koyama's hair.

"It's cute how much you care about all of us and I love you for that but really, Kei-chan... you should definitely take better care of yourself too!" Shige had bent down his head a little so that he could whisper into Koyama's ear.

Koyama in his spaced out state suddenly reached out his hands, grabbed Shige's face and pulled him down a little more just to press his lips against Shige's for a small kiss. When Shige blushed badly while backing off, Koyama started to giggle.

"I love you too, Shige-chan!" he said and squinted his eyes in laughter.

Well, Shige wasn't sure if that were the painkillers speaking or not, but when he touched his lips lightly and remembered the feeling of Koyama's short kiss, he couldn't help but smile happily.

THE END


End file.
